Ready Flirt!
by aliendroid
Summary: Bit returns to the battle field with none other than Jack Cisco. But why is Brad so angry? And what is Jack's deal with Jamie? Zoids: New Century Zero fic. Takes places 4 years after the end of the anime. Rated M just in case. Shounen-ai


_**Ready Flirt!**_

**HI! This time it is a Zoids Fic! Now when I say Zoids I mean Zoids: New Century Zero (only one I have seen). This story takes place about four years after the end of the anime. I will warn you this like many of my stories has YAOI! So if you don't like it stop at the end of this sentence. For those who do please continue. **

**Bit Cloud returns from his journey with the Liger Zero, with none other than Jack Cisco. Brad and Naomi have parted ways. Leon, Leena, Jamie, and Dr Toros are still running the blitz team. Harry you ask, well let's say Lena has a nice ring on her finger from him. Leon as been seeing Naomi on the side. But the real deal is why is Brad so upset about Bit being with Jack? And what is Jack's deal with Jamie? Pairings include: Bit/?, Jack/?, Leena/Harry, Leon/Naomi. **

**I don't own Zoids! Any of them. **

xXx The Savanna Team vs. The Blitz Team xXx

"So kid, are you up to it?" asked Jack Cisco from the other side of the fire.

Bit looked up from his dinner, "Am I up to what? Taking on the Blitz Team tomorrow sure no problem." Bit continued to shovel food into his mouth.

Jack shook his head. It had taken him four months to find the pilot of the Liger Zero, and another two to convince him to get back into Zoid battles, so he wasn't going to complain. Having Bit on his team was his ticket to his ultimate goal. The corners of Jack's mouth curled up as he though about the burnet. Bit looked up and saw his new teammate's smile a shiver ran down his back.

"Cut it out with the creepy smiles!" Bit finished his food and continued, "Honestly it isn't like sitting there thinking about it is going to make it happen any faster. Tomorrow when we fight them just make sure you are the one who goes after him. But be careful don't let his other side come out, or bye-bye."

Jack narrowed his eyes, and ignored Bit's warning. He already knew that if he didn't finish things quick and his other self came out he would have a tougher time on his hands. "It isn't like you haven't been pinning either," said Jack.

Bit looked up shocked by the statement. "Yeah well it can't be helped the one I like is already with someone. You're lucky the one you like is free."

Jack didn't agree or disagree he just continued eating, and thinking about the Zoid pilot and tactician he would make his.

xXx Blitz Team Base xXx

Brad was pacing and it was starting to get on Leon's nerves. "Will you cut that out already? I understand you are nervous but settle down. Bit is a formidable opponent no one will deny that, but you and the shadow fox are just as good. So please _stop_ pacing."

Brad stopped and looked at Leon confused, "Huh? Why would I be worried about facing Bit in battle?" With that said Brad started to pace again his thoughts running faster than any lightning saix. '_Why, why is he with him? How long have they been together? Why Jack, of all people?_' Standing outside the hanger Brad looked up at the sky, "Bit."

"Gather in the meeting room everyone," Dr Toros's voice rang from the speakers of the intercom. Brad and Leon were last to arrive. Dr Toros started to explain the battle they would be in tomorrow. "So has you know this is a two-on-two battle. Team Savanna has challenge Brad and Jamie. No limit on arsenal. Bit has been out of the game for four years, and Jack isn't use to fighting air zoids. I think this arrangement can work in our advantage. Jamie you're up," Dr Toros handed the meeting over to the brunet tactician.

"Right thanks Doc. As you know tomorrow we will be facing Jack and his Lightning Saix, and Bit and the Liger Zero now going by Team Savanna. Personally I don't share the Doc's enthusiasm here. Bit, as we know, is the champion of the last Royal Cup, and Jack is a top notch fighter himself. We can't underestimate them. There is a reason they choose me and Brad. So this is the plan I have come up with to hopefully give us an edge in the upcoming Zoid battle." Jamie pressed a couple buttons on the console and a CGI rendering of the battle plan appeared. Brad paid close attention studying it carefully.

xXx Area Scanned, Battle Field Set Up, Ready, Flirt! xXx

Bit and Jack arrived at the battle field inside the Liger Zero and Lightning Saix. Their rovers parked outside the battle field's perimeter. Next to arrive was the Blitz Team in the hover cargo. "That thing sure still does look like a large blue snail. Weird how I never really noticed," commented Bit.

Jack just looked ahead as the Raynos and Shadow Fox left the Hover Cargo. The other team was confident, Jack could tell. Well wouldn't they be, after all they all think Bit and the Liger have been out of the game for four years, but in truth they have been working for the Zoid Battle Commission cleaning up the rest of the Backdraft Group. The Battle Commission paid him well to, because now Bit owns his own hanger, and his rover has been modified to be able to handle the CAS system. Plus the Liger was in perfect condition. Jack himself has been helping Bit for the past six months while trying to convince him to come back to the battles.

The judge capsule fell, and the judge emerged. In a mechanical voice "Danger, danger this area is now restricted. All unatherized persons must leave immidiatley. Danger, danger this area is now a designated Zoid battle ground. Area scanned, battle field set up, ready, FIGHT!" The judge's mechanical flag like hands came together, and the Zoids took off.

Jamie headed towards Bit, while Brad headed towards Jack. Jamie circled over head just out of Bit's striking range, so he thinks. "Ready Liger, Strike Laser Claw!" Liger jumped and nicked the corner of the Raynos's wing. It wasn't enough to damage, but then again Bit wasn't trying to fight Jamie, his target was Brad.

Brad chased Jack, "Damn, hey kid back off," said Jack.

"No way," said Brad. His voice sounds angry and even a little jealous.

"Hey Bit get over here and get this guy off me," called Jack.

"I'm trying but Jamie apparently has already decided how this battle is going to go." Getting an idea Bit changed directions heading straight for Brad and Jack. "Jack run at me."

"What?" Jack looked over to see Bit running straight for him, Jamie right behind him. "I see," Jack turned the Saix around and played chicken with his teammate.

Brad and Jamie followed and got caught in the trap, Bit facing Brad, and Jack facing Jamie the fight continues tables now in the right direction.

xXx Hover Cargo xXx

"What are those two doing?" said Dr Toros. "It seems like they aren't even trying to fight us."

Leon continued to stare at the battle displayed before him. He knew the Liger could have taken Jamie out with that first attack, and there was no way Brad was pressuring Jack enough to just run. So why, why were they just playing, it hit him. "Hehehe" and his suspicion was confirmed when Jack and Bit switched places.

xXx Battle Field xXx

"You and me now Brad," said Bit.

"Let's go Jamie," said Jack.

Jamie and Brad were taken back a step but didn't have time to think about this change as Bit and Jack attacked. The Liger Zero and the Shadow Fox met. "Fine let's finish this," said Brad.

"Strike Laser Claw!" was said in unison as the two Zoids clashed, both go down.

"Hm, good luck Jack," said Bit. Bit got out of the cockpit and went over to the Shadow Fox. "Hey there Brad long time no see."

"Yea you too," Brad said shaking the hand of the blonde.

Jamie flew outside Jack's strike zone, but a shell whizzed past him. "Dang," Jamie continued to dodge fire.

"Come down and play with me little birdie" Jack's voice came through the intercom system. "Hey Jamie, you are cute."

Jamie blushed and fired at Jack, "Why do you always say that?" Since about the time the Blitz Team won the Royal Cup Jack has been teasing Jamie, and he can't figure out why. "What is so funny about making fun of _me_?" Jamie dove again and took a clean shot at the Saix, but missed.

"Who said anything about making fun of you?" responded Jack. On Jamie's next pass Jack clipped the wing and the Raynous went down.

"The winner is the Savanna Team," declared the judge. The judge went back into his capsule and lunched up.

Jamie got out of the Raynous and stomped in the direction of the Lightning Saix, "What is your problem Jack Cisco?"

Jack looked down at the small burnet boy he has been fanaticizing about for nearly 5 years. Smirking he jumped down from the cockpit and pulled Jamie into an embrace and kissed him. "This is my problem, you are too cute and I can't resist my feelings for you anymore."

Jamie turned nearly the same shade as Leon's blade liger. He pushed out of Jack's arms and ran off towards the Hover Cargo. "That could have gone better," came Bit's voice.

"Yeah, you're right, so how did your meeting go?" Bit looked down, not answering. "Man what was the point of challenging them if you aren't going to make a move. Oh well I need to chase after that birdie bye." Jack took off after Jamie catching up with him.

"Let go," screamed Jamie when he felt Jack's hand curl around his wrist.

"No, not until you hear me out." Jamie stopped struggling and looked at Jack. "Listen Jamie I honestly love you. I want you to be mine." Jack wasn't one to ask and he wasn't now, merely stating.

"No, not unless you ask me," Jamie smiled; in all honestly he has been in love with the pilot of the Lightning Saix for around 2 years.

Jack looked down at the smaller male, took a deep breath, and blushing says, "Will you be mine?"

Jamie's smile grew bigger, "Yes." With that one word Jack leaned down and captured Jamie's lips in a kiss. They stood in the middle of the battle field lips locked tongues twinning until Brad came up from behind and cleared his throat.

Jack turned around and looked at the guy who just stopped him from kissing his little birdie. "If you are in love with Jamie, than what is Bit to you?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "WHAT? Bit, he is my partner and friend that's it." With that said Jack grabbed Jamie and headed in the opposite direction of the Hover Cargo. Arriving at his rover he put Jamie in the passenger seat and drove off.

xXx Bit's Hanger xXx

Bit arrived home with the Liger a little over 10 minutes before Jack and Jamie showed up. He waved hi to Jamie as Jack pulled him up the stairs to his room. Saying Bit lives in a hanger wasn't a lie. The building was one large room. Two stair cases on each side lead up to two separate sleeping areas with bathrooms. Other than that the living room, kitchen, and hanger were all one room. Bit had the place designed so he could always be with the Liger Zero.

Jack tossed Jamie onto his bed and closed the door. "Now that we can't be bothered," Jack knew Bit wouldn't come in. And with Jamie's inviting smile he went over to his bed, leaned over the smaller boy, and captured his lips once again. Clothes were thrown in multiple directions, hands roamed flesh, and bodies press together. Jack and Jamie par took in ancient and timeless dance as they reached for the heavens together.

Two hours later Bit shouted, "Dinner, get down here!" Jamie and Jack both got out of the shower and headed down. Sitting on the round couches in an indented part of the hanger the three of them ate. After dinner Jack and Jamie returned to Jack's room and went to sleep too exhausted to have a fourth round. Bit cleaned up and went to check on the Liger.

After four hours of work Bit is finished with the repairs, "There you go partner, that feel better?"

"Grrr," a throaty growl was heard from the Liger.

Bit laughed and leaned back against his partner. Closing his eyes visions of Brad during the battle and from the past played before him, "I really am a coward Liger."

"Grrr."

"Hahaha, your right I should just face it, but honestly I can't."

"Grrr." Bit smiled at Liger than headed to bed.

"Night partner!"

xXx Toros Residence xXx

Everyone had watched as Jack Cisco had proclaimed he loves Jamie, kissed, and proceeded to drag him away; and no one made a move to follow. They all knew Jamie had been pinning for Jack and now they were dreading the idea of them apart again now that their feelings were mutual.

"Now to do something about Brad," said Leon his arm wrapped around Naomi, who had showed up after the fight.

"What do you mean Leon?" Naomi asked an obvious confused look in her eyes.

"I mean now all we have to do is get Brad to fess up and everything will be peaceful." Leon leaned over and kissed Naomi, then got up, and headed towards the hanger where he knew the other Zoid pilot was.

"Why didn't you tell him Brad," Leena's voice rang throughout the hanger. "It isn't everyday your crush is standing before you after being gone for four years. Why didn't you say anything?" Leon listened to his sister lecture Brad.

"So she sees it too," Leon said to himself.

"Leena dear, I have come to pick you up." The arrival of Harry Champ was, as usual, loudly proclaimed with Leena's name ringing loud enough for anyone within a 3 kilometers radius to hear.

"Oh Harry," Leena gave her fiancée a kiss and with one final word of warning to Brad leaves. "Now don't wait too long or someone else will take him from you."

Brad leaned against the wall and stared up at the sky, "She's right you know." Leon came out and stood in front of Brad.

"No, not you too." Brad closed his eyes and tried to will the other Toros spawn away.

Leon laughed, "I will tell you something good. You remember Stigma Stoeller right? Well word has it he is very much taken with Bit Cloud. I wonder what he will do now that he is back?" With those words Leon headed back into the hanger. Naomi, who met him at the steps, was swept up in his arms and pulled away to his room. That night they made up for the three weeks they had been apart. Leena didn't come home either.

Brad lied awake in his bed Leon's words playing in his head. Bred didn't get any sleep and he decided to go and see Bit. Pulling his address up in the Zoid Battle Commission data base Brad got in his Shadow Fox and made quick time to Bit's hanger.

Arriving he saw two cars, two rovers, and a truck parked out front. He knew the truck was bits, and he recognizes the care and two rovers. What he doesn't recognize is the other car. _'Maybe it is Jack's?_' But Brad's hopes were dashed when he enters the hanger. Standing with Bit pinned to the wall was Stigma Stoeller.

"Stoeller I already told you I am not interested, now get out." Liger was growling in the back ground.

"Stigma!," called Brad, "Get away from Bit."

Bit looked over and saw Brad standing in his hanger. He paled considerably. "Brad," he whispered out.

"This has nothing to do with you, go away." Stigma ignored Brad and continued pinning Bit to the wall of his home.

Having enough Bit said, "Liger get him off me!" The Liger roared and with a carefully placed swipe removed Stigma from his pilot. "Now I will tell you once more, leave!"

Getting up Stoeller brushed himself off, "Fine, but I will return Bit Cloud, and you will be mine."

"Not in this life," answered Bit. "Thanks partner," Bit said turning looking at Liger Zero. Then he turned to Brad and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Brad walked up to Bit and as if desperation had taken hold of him he kissed Bit. Bit's eyes grew wide before they closed. Their arms wrapped around each other and the kiss deepened. Brad's tongue brushed Bit's lips asking for entrance. Bit obliged, and it slipped in. Their tongues mingled and fought for dominance with Brad winning in the end. When they finally pulled away from each other they were both gasping for breath. "I love you Bit Cloud."

Bit smiled and blushed, and growl from Liger urges him onward, "I love you too Brad Hunter." They smiled at each other then Bit grabbed Brad's hand and lead him upstairs.

They fell onto the bed together their shirts hitting the ground. Bit was pinned under Brad as the older man explored the younger's chest. Brad's hands traveled southward and removed Bit's pants and his own. Both naked and gasping for breath Brad continued.

Their bodies fit together perfectly and Brad couldn't think of a reason good enough anymore to stay away from this blonde demon. Bit had been hunting his dreams since he first arrived in his life. And now he has him pinned beneath squirming and gasping for more.

Bit couldn't think straight Brad was touching him, inside him, kissing him. Brad said he loves him. Bit couldn't be happier. Part of the reason he never returned was because he heard Brad had gotten together with Naomi, and he couldn't bear to see that. Now though, now Brad was inside him, and their bodies were entwined. Bit no longer had to run from his feelings.

They both reached heaven together and fell together. That night Jack, Jamie, Bit, Brad, Leena, Harry, Leon, Naomi, and Dr Toros all had a huge Bar-B-Q at Bit's place to celebrate the two new couples.

_END_

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**So? Mushy right! I know the characters are OOC but I meant for that. Please Review!**

**Edited**


End file.
